


To Pay What Is Due

by Smits



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Discipline, Dom Lexa, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Humiliation, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smits/pseuds/Smits
Summary: “As the representative of your people, you must endure the punishment for their actions against the coalition. They dare make a mockery of me? I will make a mockery of you to remind Skaikru of their place. Underneath me.” Hexa spat with a fire behind her eyes.ORLexa finally unleashes. Clarke gets leashed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at writing fanfiction. This story contains graphic details. Don't like, don't read.

“On your knees.” Heda ordered with a growl.

Clarke felt the heat climb onto her neck feeling the eyes of all the other ambassadors burning into her skull. Hesitantly, she slid onto her knees, eyes on the floor. 

“As the representative of your people, you must endure the punishment for their actions against the coalition. They dare make a mockery of me? I will make a mockery of you to remind Skaikru of their place. Underneath me.” Hexa spat with a fire behind her eyes.

Clarke was frightened about what the impending punishment would entail. She had an idea as the Floukru handed Azgeda a punishment last month for violating trade policies. Chills ran through Clarke’s spine. She could feel the slick in her underwear. 

The other ambassadors looked upon the scene with steely eyes. They felt as though this was long overdue as Heda showed leniency towards Skaikru. They knew it had to do with the not-so-secret relationship between her and the Skaigirl. 

“Tell me Klark Kom Skaikru, do you agree with the actions of your leader, Pike?” Lexa asked 

Clarke raised her head and desperately shouted, “No, Lexa! Many of us don’t! He-“

“MIND YOUR VOICE, GIRL! ADDRESS HER AS HEDA” Indra yelled while approaching Clarke with a spear pointed at her face.

Heda rose her hand to silence Indra. Indra retrieved with an eye roll. 

Heda nodded her head at Clarke.

After taking a deep breath to compose herself, Clarke pleaded with tears in her eyes, “No, Heda. Pike is a disgrace, a savage. He does not represent all of Skaikru.” 

“Yet, he was the leader your people chose.” Heda spoke leaving no room for argument.

Clarke lowered her eyes to the floor once again in shame. 

“Your people massacred hundreds of warriors- fathers, mothers, children- sent to protect your people. I should slaughter them all where they stand.” Heda spoke with disgust. 

Clarke shuffled on her knees towards Lexa sitting on the throne. “Please don’t kill them. It will start a war and my people have weapons that can wipe you all out. Please. Let peace be your legacy, Heda.” She begged. 

Indra and the other ambassadors scoffed at the suggestion, shouting their protests.

During the commotion, Lexa arose from her throne approaching the Skaigirl kneeling with pleading eyes. She stroked Clarke’s cheek and whispered, “I am sorry, niron. I cannot let this go unpunished.” 

Clarke deflated. Heda walked behind Clarke, chin up, hands behind her back. ‘You are Heda. You have no choice. She will understand.’ She told herself. 

She patiently waited for the other ambassadors to settle down before addressing them.

With an air of finality, she spoke “We must elevate ourselves higher than Skaikru. We will not slaughter them. They will be of use to us with their machines and medicine. We will ask them to hand over their leader and ask him to answer to all those murders.”

“What about the Skaigirl?” One of the ambassadors shouted.

Clarke was grateful for having her back to the delegation as her lip trembled awaiting her fate.

“Ambassadors, do not press for theatricals. You all know what happens to you all in delegation punishments.” At the response, the ambassadors muttered “Yes, Heda.”

Heda returned to her previous spot, standing in front of the Skaikru ambassador. 

“Klark Kom Skaikru, remove your clothing. Do not make this harder on yourself.” Heda demanded. With a deep breath, Clarke accepted her fate. She rose on shaky knees and risked a glance at Lexa. However, she was met with the burning gaze of the commander instead.

With trembling hands, Clarke removed her shirt and bra. She unbuttoned her leather pants and hesitated pulling them down. Risking another glance at her lover, she saw the conflicting emotions behind her eyes. 

“It’s okay.” Clarke mouthed to her. “I understand.” Lexa expelled a sigh. 

Clarke removed her pants and her lacy underwear that were stained with her own arousal. She heard the ambassadors laugh at her as she tossed her clothing to the side.

“Should’ve known this is what gets Heda’s whore off.” Clarke felt her cheeks redden in further embarrassment. Again she was glad that her back was to the delegation. Only having the commander’s eyes on her face-on, gave her some solace. No matter which Lexa she had in front of her- her sweet lover or the ruthless Heda- she found comfort in that. 

With an affirmative nod given to Indra, it began. Indra handed the commander chains and a collar. 

“On your knees, Skaigirl.” Lexa roughly fastened the leather collar onto Clarke’s neck. Feeling Clarke’s eyes on her, she delivered a backhanded slap to her face. 

“You do not look at me unless I give you permission to, girl.” Heda harshly reminded her while tugging on the open loop of the collar.

“Yes, Heda. Sorry, Heda.” Clarke panted in arousal, eyes now on her Heda’s boots.

“Look at the whore! She’s already dripping onto the floor from a slap. This isn’t even a punishment for a slut like her.” One of the ambassadors said with a laugh.  
Clarke could not deny that hearing those degrading words make her drip more arousal onto the floor.

Next, the commander circled her way behind her beloved. She cuffed her wrists together and attached them to a chain. The chain was then attached to a loop on the floor behind Clarke’s back. Her legs were kicked apart, and shackled onto the floor. Finally, Heda attached a chain to Clarke’s collar and attached it to the last loop on the floor. 

The commander adjusted all chains with harsh tugs to make sure Clarke was completely immobilized. 

Clarke was desperately trying to keep her moans inside. She did not want the delegation to see just how horny she was at being at the mercy of the commander. It was no use. There was a steady flow of juice dripping onto the floor.

Heda chuckled as she pinched Clarke’s already pebbled nipples and attached a clamp to each. Clarke hissed in pain as this was her first time feeling the sensation. She tried to rock back and forth to distract herself from the string, but it was no use. The chains were too tight.

“Ambassadors,” Heda addressed their audience, “should we add some weights to those clamps?”

An eruption of “Yes, Heda!” and even a “Break the bitch!” were heard. 

“Look at your Heda, girl.” She demanded as she attached the lightest weights on each clamp.

Clarke stared into the cold eyes of her usually gentle lover as tears blurred her vision. The pain was overwhelming. 

“Is there something you would like to say, girl?” Heda asked in a demeaning tone.

“Thank you for punishing my nipples, Heda.” Clarke panted. 

“They are not your nipples. They are my nipples, girl! I own you. I own all of you.” Heda said with gritted teeth as she delivered an open-handed slap to her other cheek.

“Yes, Heda. I am sorry Heda. Thank you for punishing your nipples. Thank you, thank you.” Clarke sobbed out. 

She was in heaven. She always tried to get Lexa to unleash Heda in the bedroom. Now, she’s getting what she’s been fantasizing about. Having an audience is only heightening the experience. 

This did not go unnoticed by Heda who muttered under her breath for only Clarke to hear, “You’re loving this, niron. You are dripping all over my boots.” 

Clearing her throat, Lexa plastered a sinister smile on her face and addressed the delegation. 

“Shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's first punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There definitely was a mixed reaction to this fic. I apologize if this work offends any of you, but it is a mere fantasy. This does not reflect my views on the canon characters nor how I view the real world. If this kind of work offends you, do not read it. Thank you to those who made suggestions and asked me to continue. I hope you all enjoy!

The ambassadors roared their approval as their Heda began to unbutton her leather trousers. 

Clarke struggled to keep her gaze on the floor as she listened to one of her favorite sounds. A sound that kept good company along with Lexa’s laugh and Lexa’s declarations of adoration. 

“Let us begin the first of Skaikru’s punishments.” Lexa’s voice boomed throughout the room as she fished out her semi-erect cock.

“Look at your Commander, girl.” She demanded as she pumped herself to full length. Clarke looked into the familiar green eyes and saw the storm continuing to brew behind them. 

“Punish me, Heda.” Clarke begged while throwing her lover a wink. Lexa finally gave into the moment. The delegation continued to shout slurs that only spurred the juices down Clarke’s thighs.

Once Lexa was at her full nine inches, she rubbed her dripping dick all over the Skaigirl’s face. Clarke lost herself in the scent of her Heda’s arousal and unknowingly began to lick the hard cock.

“Did your Heda ask you to tongue her cock?” The Commander took a quick step back and delivered an array of openhanded slaps to the shackled blonde. 

The resulting sounds drowned out the laughter of the delegation as the Skaigirl tried to fight her, “cock sucking instinct.”

Once the Commander was pleased with the shade of red on the ambassador’s cheeks, the warlord gestured for Indra and whispered something into her ear. The blonde took the still of the moment to stretch the muscles of her face by opening and closing her mouth. The stinging pain of her nipples long forgotten.

“I’m sorry, my Heda. I’m sorry. I’ll listen.” Clarke said with remorse. She only wanted to please her.

The Commander’s boots came into her line of sight before her hair was yanked back. Dark pupils burned into one another as the Commander added heavier weights onto each of the blonde’s nipple clamps. 

A yelp escaped the blonde’s mouth before she was able to dig her teeth into her bottom lip. The burn of her cheeks now forgotten.

“I’ll make sure of it.” Heda said with determination. 

Without wavering her green eyes from blue, she squeezed Clarke’s jaw with one hand. “Uh uh. Open up.” Heda ordered, daring the Skaigirl to disobey.

The blonde tried to release her teeth from her lips, but she failed. As much as the kneeling girl wanted her lover’s cock deep in her throat, the sting she was feeling on her chest was too distracting. 

“Open. Your. Mouth. Ambassador.” The Commander hissed through gritted teeth. 

Clarke was huffing with effort as she slowly peeled her mouth wide open. 

Lexa looked down at her lover with pride. “Good girl.” She praised.

Without hesitation, the Commander framed the Skaigirl’s face with her hands and shoved half of her cock down her throat resulting in a gag from the blonde. She quickly pulled out and gripped the middle of her dick and poked the inside of her cheek with it. Lexa delivered rapid taps to the protruding cheek.

Clarke desperately gyrated her hips in hopes of some relief. It was no use. Lexa let out a chuckle as she released her grip on her cock and started to slowly pump her hips into the back of her lover’s throat.

The Skaigirl moaned in pleasure as precum began to slide down her throat. The vibration of the moans and hums only increased the Commander’s pleasure. After several thrusts, the warlord was able to bury all nine inches into the blonde’s throat. Clarke sputtered up saliva and precum as Lexa left her to choke on her thick cock.

After several seconds, Heda reluctantly removed her dick from her ambassador’s mouth. She paused to take in the sight before her. Her lover with swollen lips, saliva and her juices running down from her mouth to her chest down to the floor.

With her fingers, the Commander gathered the mixture of liquids from the blonde’s chest, neck, chin, and shoved them back into the battered mouth. Clarke eagerly sucked on the two fingers.

Lexa sensed the delegation becoming restless with her pace. She grabbed her cock and reinserted it into the kneeling girl’s mouth. Without any regard for the blonde, she pumped her hips at a furious pace. The obscene sounds of her dick hitting the back of Clarke’s throat filled the air along with coughs and gags. Through it all, Clarke could not get enough of her lover using her so thoroughly. Even when Lexa allowed her several moments to catch her breath, she kept her mouth wide open desperate for more.

Lexa allowed Clarke the digression of making eye contact as it only intensified the moment for the both of them. The Commander felt her balls tighten, her orgasm quickly approaching. She slid her entire cock down the Skaigirl’s throat and pinched her nose. At the move, Clarke’s eyes widened as she stared up at her moaning Heda with a tear soaked face.

The audience applauded their Commander on her brutal technique. “Her and her people do not deserve to be breathing anyway.” Clarke barely heard over the blood rushing to her ears.

Heda held her position until the sky ambassador’s eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She removed her cock and rapidly jerked herself off as Clarke regained her breath. Clarke knew her lover was about to cum as she saw all the telltale signs. Her hips moved erratically and her eyes began to shift as her grunting increased. 

The Commander roughly laced her available hand through the Skaigirl’s hair and titled her face as upward as possible with the chain around her neck. “Open that mouth, girl!” Lexa shouted with Clarke quick to obey.

With a loud grunt, the Commander released endless spurts of cum onto the Skaigirl’s face. Cum splattered onto golden hair, blue eyes, and dripped its way down to her pained chest. Heda made sure that the last ropes of cum landed in the blonde girl’s mouth. 

The Commander looked down at her niron covered in her essence. She felt a sense of pride at having the almighty Wanheda underneath her, utterly claimed. Before she could pinch the blonde’s nose and demand her to swallow her cum, Clarke greedily gulped down the spurts. 

The two of them remained in their positions, chests heaving up and down. The Skaigirl struggled to look at her Heda as the cum burned her eyes. The Commander tucked her softening cock back into her trousers and gently gathered the cum in the ambassador’s eyes with her thumbs and smeared them onto the ambassador’s forehead and chin.  
Clarke felt the thick cum slowly run down her face. Lexa quickly removed the chain tied to the loop of the blonde’s collar and tilted her head back slightly in order to keep most of the cum in its place.

“Thank you for reminding us Skaikru where we belong, my Heda.” Clarke rasped with a pleased smile on her face.

“We are not done here, girl.” The Commander spat before turning to Indra, “Get the artist. Have her come and sketch Wanheda drenched in her Heda’s cum.”

“We do have to make an example of the Skaikru.” Lexa spoke to the delegation. 

“I know. You can’t give me special treatment. It’s okay.” Clarke hummed as Lexa's gaze softened and she discretely stroked the hair at the back of her neck.

Indra barged back into the delegation room with a young woman in rags carrying a charcoal pencil, berries, and a sketchbook in tow. The Commander’s stoic mask slipped back into place.

“If you speak of this, I will remove your tongue. If you duplicate this, I will cut off both of your hands and gouge your eyes out.” Heda threatened their new company.

“Yes, my Heda.” The artist quickly complied with a gulp.

She turned to the other ambassadors who seemed to be pleased by the display and ordered them along with Indra to leave the room until they are ready for the Skaigirl’s second punishment.

After several minutes passed with only the sound of a pencil dancing across paper, Clarke whined for her needy cunt.

“Lexa-“ Clarke began but noticed the glare thrown at her. “Heda,” she corrected with a wince, “I can’t take it anymore. I need to cum, please. Please fuck your pussy, Heda.” She cried. 

The Commander rose from her throne with a dark chuckle as she approached the cum drenched woman. 

“You think you deserve to have release, Skaiwhore?” Clarke moaned at the term. “You were not intended to receive any pleasure today, but you have been loving every minute of this. You will not cum in this room today, girl.” The Commander spoke with definiteness while looming over the blonde.

“Yes, Heda.” Clarke whined in distress, but accepted her decision.

Lexa returned to her seat on the throne as the artist continued her work. 

Clarke saddened at the feeling of her lover’s cum drying on her face and tits. She slightly titled her head down and risked a peek at the Commander. Her eyes widened as she saw the brunette staring at her with her erection tucked away.

Clarke groaned in desperation, “Heda, I am yours to use.”

“That’s right, girl.” The brunette agreed. “I must say, as much as I like seeing myself on your face, I like knowing that my seed is inside of you. Breeding you. But today you will get no such pleasure.”

Before Clarke could express her disappoint, the artist cleared her throat and gathered her materials. The woman approached the throne with the final sketch, “I hope it is to your liking, my Heda.”

The Commander traced her fingers across the drawing in fascination. “This will do. You are dismissed.”

The woman scurried out of the room while Indra entered. “Heda, would you like the delegation to return?”

“Give me a moment.” She ordered as she continued to examine the drawing.

As soon as Lexa heard the door close, she approached Clarke and gently ran her hands through her sticky hair. “Would you like to see what a whore you look like for me, niron?”

“God, please.” Clarke replied without any hesitation. The blonde’s eyes widened as she laid her eyes on herself. She moaned at she looked at the globs of cum drawn on her red face wishing she could still feel it dripping down her body. 

‘So that’s what the berries are for.’ She thought to herself as the artist captured her abused cheeks.

She couldn’t help but to notice the horny look on her face; begging for more. As the surprise wore off, Clarke began to wonder about the dangers this sketch could lead to.

“Lexa,” she looked into green eyes hoping to channel her sweet lover, “this picture. You can’t. It can- it will start a war. I know it’s customary to send these to clan leaders as a warning, but my mom- she doesn’t understand your ways. She will march in here with all the men we can spare to get me. To kill you.” The blonde pleaded in desperation. 

Lexa immediately shushed the blonde in reassurance. “The delegation will believe that the sketch has been delivered to Arkadia. This is mine, just as you are mine.”

“Now, are you ready for your last punishment, Skaigirl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything else you would like to see? Constructive criticism on writing technique?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Any suggestions?


End file.
